yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Insector Haga (manga)
| age = 14 | height = 162 cm | weight = 51 kg | blood_type = A | favorite_food = Bee larva | least_favorite_food = Meat dish | tournament1 = Japanese National Championship | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Duelist Kingdom | result2 = Eliminated | tournament3 = Battle City | result3 = Eliminated | manga_deck = Insect | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | appears_in_books = Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth }} Insector Haga is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Haga, known as Weevil Underwood in the English anime. Haga is nicknamed "Insector" for his use of Insect cards. He was the winner of the Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship and has also participated in the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. Biography National Championship Haga took part in the Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship, where he made it through to the finals, where he faced Dinosaur Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki tried to overpower him with his strong Dinosaur monsters, but Haga defeated him with his combo plays. Pegasus personally awarded Haga the trophy and invited him to the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Duelist Kingdom Haga met Yugi Mutou for the first time on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. While Ryuzaki acted brash and overconfident, Haga was polite, claiming after Yugi congratulated him on his victory that the win didn't mean much, as he couldn't Duel Yugi or Kaiba. When Ryuzaki boasted about the fact that he and Haga had luxury rooms after Jonouchi complained about the common room that most of the Duelists had to sleep in. Haga pointed out that in one way, the common room was better than his room, as it allowed players to trade cards and improve their decks, and scope out the competition. He later joined Yugi outside, claiming that he couldn't sleep. He requested to see the Exodia cards, and Yugi agreed, thinking that it couldn't do any harm as Haga already knew about them. Haga looked at the cards, admitting that he had long thought of a strategy to defeat them, but had been unable to - until now. Revealing his true colours, he threw the cards into the sea. Jonouchi dived after them, forcing his friends to rescue him with the life equipment. Enraged at what Haga had done, Dark Yugi emerged, and vowed to take Haga out first. Haga thought that he'd like to see Yugi try. On the island, Dark Yugi challenged Haga immediately. Haga saw that Dark Yugi only had a single Star Chip, and wondered if he'd lost a Duel already (not knowing that Yugi had given his other Star Chip to Jonouchi). He commented that he'd be able to take Yugi out first. Dark Yugi ordered him to stake both his Star Chips, pointing out that he'd promised to take Haga out first, putting up his own life to make up the difference. Haga was excited by the twist, and agreed. Having had a special preview of the new rules regarding the field power bonus, Haga thought he had the advantage, expecting the originally evenly matched "Mammoth Graveyard" and "Killer Needle" to end in favour of the field power boosted "Killer Needle". However, Dark Yugi had already figured out that the fields conveyed advantages, and played his "Mammoth Graveyard" on a zone that gave it its own bonus, ending the first battle in a tie. Haga then began to overpower Yugi, especially when he used "Basic Insect" and "Laser Cannon Armor" to boost his monster to 2600 ATK. He also set a trap that would badly damage Yugi if he attacked, boasting about it as he Summoned more and more Insects. Dark Yugi eventually Summoned "Dark Magician", and Haga couldn't resist the chance to destroy it. Unfortunately for him, Dark Yugi used "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Haga's monsters and most of his life points - Haga having previously thought it to be a Spell card. Haga nearly lost his composure, but knew that he still had his trump card. He tricked Yugi into recalling his powerful monsters to set off his trap card at minimal cost, and when Dark Yugi mocked him for telling him about the trap, Haga played his "Cocoon of Evolution" on his "Larvae Moth", beginning its upgrade to "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". Yugi was initially unable to destroy it, but after Jonouchi urged him to burn down the whole forest if he had to, he burned down the forest with "Burning Land". Even so, the Cocoon had advanced enough to Summon "Great Moth". Haga dominated the field, even destroying Dark Yugi's Fusion Monster, "Gaia the Dragon Champion". However, Dark Yugi had used the monster as a decoy, powering up his "Summoned Skull" with "Magic Mist" to destroy the Moth for the win. Haga was horrified at his loss, but when he tried to protest, Dark Yugi angrily threatened him. Jonouchi took his Duel Glove, as he did not have one himself. Battle City in the face.]] Haga took part in the Battle City tournament. He promised a boy a rare card to help him cheat against Katsuya Jonouchi. He got the boy to steal Jonouchi's Duel Disk, sneak a "Parasite Paracide" into his Deck. When Jonouchi recovered his Duel Disk, the boy told him that his own Deck and Duel Disk had been stolen and offered to bring the thief to him. He then went to Haga, who thanked him for his help, but gave him a "Pillroach" instead of a rare card. When the boy protested, Haga sprayed Super Bug Killer in his eyes. Haga planned to beat Jonouchi, which would get Dark Yugi mad enough to face him in another Duel. 's Duel.]] Anzu Mazaki tried talking Jonouchi out of giving Haga the honor of a Duel, after what he did to Yugi's "Exodia" cards. Haga laughed and remarked that he was glad a cute girl remembered him. Anzu also warned Jonouchi that she felt Haga was up to something, but Jonouchi thought it would cowardly to run. Haga and Jonouchi each wagered two Puzzle Cards and one rare card. Jonouchi drew the "Parasite Paracide" at an early stage, turning his monsters into Insects, which Haga then prevented from attacking with "Insect Barrier". Haga used "Insecticide" to destroy his "Pinch Hopper", letting him Special Summon "Insect Queen", which gained ATK for every Insect, including Jonouchi's. He used the "Insect Larva" laid by "Insect Queen" and "Multiplication of Ants" to get more Insects on the field. However, Jonouchi's use of "Gearfried the Iron Knight", who was immune to "Parasite Paracide", and "Graverobber", which took Haga's "Insecticide", allowed him to win the Duel. Haga lost his "Insect Queen" through the wager. Ceremonial Battle When travelling to the Ceremonial Battle by boat, Jonouchi joked that they should throw the Millennium Items overboard. This reminded Yugi of Haga's actions from when they traveled to Duelist Kingdom. The Dark Side of Dimensions Haga appeared among the crowd at Kaiba Land, during the Duel Disk exhibition Duel. He, along with the rest of the crowd, disappeared thanks to a distorted Aigami, but returned along with everyone else when Aigami was reverted to normal. Deck Haga uses an Insect Deck. During Duelist Kingdom and earlier tournaments, his Deck focused on evolving "Larvae Moth" into "Ultimate Perfect Great Moth" or its earlier stage, "Great Moth". In Battle City, he developed an "Insect Queen" strategy. For his Duel against Katsuya Jonouchi, he had the card "Parasite Paracide" snuck into Jonouchi's Deck, turning Jonouchi's monsters into Insects, which he held back with "Insect Barrier". National Championship Duelist Kingdom This Deck was also capable of Summoning "Ultimate Perfect Great Moth", although it was not seen in the manga. Battle City Duels Haga took part in the following Duels. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions characters